


Mistaken Identitiy

by Deonara2012



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought HoJoon would be an easy target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identitiy

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, not true.
> 
> My first foray into Topp Dogg fandom.

HoJoon shoved his glasses further up his nose, focused on his textbook on the table in front of him. He sat at an outdoor table at the on campus cafeteria, enjoying the warm sun on his shoulders. 

Without warning, it vanished. "You're sitting at my table," someone said right over his head, voice low and intimidating.

"You're blocking my sun," HoJoon retorted.

"Move, freak."

HoJoon twisted a bit to look up at him, squinting slightly against the sun through bleached blond bangs. "No. I don't see your name anywhere."

The hulking (probably a football player, more brawn than brains) man reached over him and pointed to a name chiseled into the worn wood table top.

HoJoon rolled his eyes. "Juvenile scribbling doesn't count," he scoffed, turning to look at him again. "I expect a plaque at least."

With a growl, the guy grabbed HoJoon's collar and jerked him up. HoJoon caught his glasses before they fell and broke (again) and set them on his textbook. "I am going to show you why you move when I tell you," the man said, and dragged him away from the table, knocking his chair down in the process. When they reached the grassy quad, he tried to shove HoJoon down.

HoJoon stumbled but stayed on his feet, turning to look at the guy and survey who else might get involved. Two other hulks stood behind him a ways back, amused at the antics of their friend. "Okay," he said. "Show me." He blocked the fist aimed at his face, knocking it aside and stepping closer to drive his fist into the man's stomach. The man gasped and bent over; HoJoon brought his knee up to meet his nose. He heard a satisfying crunch, and the man went down.

The two friends shouted in anger, and HoJoon caught sight of the gathering crowd as the two raced toward him. He reacted, blocking blows, striking back, and before long the two had joined their friend on the ground.

"Again?" a familiar voice said, sounding long suffering.

HoJoon spun, and blushed at Jenissi's knowing look. "Self-defense... Hyung!" he protested when Jenissi grabbed him around the neck, forcing him to bend over as Jenissi walked him back toward the table.

"With you, I seriously doubt it," Jenissi told him. "You have to stop this or you'll get expelled, not just suspended." He let HoJoon go.

HoJoon straightened, running a hand through his hair to make it lay flat, and pulled his shirt straight. He put the round-framed glasses back on and gathered up his books. "If it stops them from picking on someone, then it's worth it," he said, stuffing everything in his backpack.

Jenissi grabbed him around the neck again and walked him out. "Hyung!" HoJoon protested again, stumbling after him. Jenissi ruffled his hair and let him go. HoJoon huffed in frustration and rolled his eyes. He glanced back once to see the three men watching him go. He smirked at them and turned back to his friend, and forgot about them.


End file.
